Naruto the phoenix viper
by True Assassins
Summary: they called him a monster a legend killer a man with no heart but all that was not true he had a heart and honor and he will take a young naruto as his son and make him unbeatable.  this is a Naruto-fem haku kurenai anko pairing no exceptions no changes
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Scorpionking12 here with a new story the idea just came to me and I thought I would get it up before Christmas so without further introductions I give you a story about a **

**man who was thought of as a monster but did something that changed a lot of lives and saved a few as well**

**I don't own anything so shut up**

It was October tenth ten years after the kyuubi attack on Konoha a man who was hidden under a cloak because of the cold air of that night could be seen walking through the streets the only noticable features this man had was he was almost bald but it was a hair cut that was not done much in the ninja nations or elemental nations anyway this man was sent here to get a person

he promised an old friend he would take care of if they had died only problem he did not know until a few weeks ago because some one had not sent someone to tell him and that person was about to find out why you don't piss off a viper but this man was not alone Oh no he had a few people with him one was a little shorter than him wearing the same cloak he had a purple arm

band around his wrists that you could see another thing is his cloak was open around the shirt and the shirt was purple and said never give up another of the people with him was really short he had that sexy boy quality about him and then their was the most intimidating of them all with him was someone you would think was or worked for the grim reaper himself these men were

Randy Orton the viper , John Cena , HBK or Shawn Michaels , and The Undertaker they had come to see why Randy was not informed of Naruto's parents dieng so he could pick him up now something no one knows is that even though they are not related by blood they were a brotherhood and had started their own clan its name was the RAW clan and it was one of the most

feared clans in existance even more feared then the doujutsu clans like Uchiha and Hyugga the reason no one not even the Uchiha could read their movements they were unpredictable so you can only imagine the peoples surprise when some light went into the cloaks tops and showed their faces for only a second and what the people saw scared the shit out of them since these people were a clan that were rumored to be merciless if angered so you couldn't blame them for backing away in fear.

All of a sudden the Undertaker stopped and they turned and looked at him "I feel Death's presence here follow me I will find where his presence is coming from". They nodded and followed the Undertaker to a small alley where they saw a young blonde no older than ten years old being beaten stabbed the most troubling were that his eyes tongue and ears had been removed this made the group very angry because they saw it looked just like a younger Minato yes Minato was the man who asked this favor so with that they got to work killing the men Randy had

RKOed several people making sure to snap the necks when he was doing it Shawn was Kicking peoples heads off with sweet chin music Cena was five knuckle shuffling them in the necks cutting their air pipes making them suffocate and Undertaker was Tombstone Piledriving people left and right making sure to break their necks on impact. He was also using Purple and Red lightning which burnt the soul on its way to hell given to him by death himself and it was because he was the deadman Phenom the one that death chose for his Horsemen.

After they had killed all the people that were harming the young blonde Randy went and picked him up and noticed something weird about him the young boy was regrowing the parts of his body that the villagers had cut out or off his eyes came in and Randy could of sworn he saw an ocean behind them they were that blue his arms that had been skinned to the bone had regrown everything but what caught their attention was that Randy's tattoos had appeared on Naruto's arms for about a second then disappeared his skin darkened to Randy's color as well.

"Hey Randy this is where Deaths signature is coming from its in the boy that means that he is the next Horsemen but I also feel the Vipers presence the same viper that gave you your powers which means he is going to be deadly I also feel the almighty phoenix has taken this boy which means he fits the prophecy he is the one that will Liberate this world from the Darkness that has started to consume it"

To say that the others were shocked was like saying Kakashi was a pervert huge understatment they were Shocked to the very core but right now they had an old man to Tor- I mean talk to about why Randy was not told about Naruto's parents dying when they did so he could take Naruto and give him a family which from the looks of it he did not have.

Hiruzen Sarutobi the reinstated third Hokage was sitting in his office trying his hardest to defeat what most people called the toughest enemy ever to exist since it just would not die or go away they had obviously never met Undertaker but this enemy was known as Paperwork.

"Why won't you go away and die or burn in hell you pieces of shit" Hiruzen said while glaring at the paperwork hoping it would catch on fire and turn into ash. That was when his intercom came on and a woman who sounded like she was scared to death said "Hokage-sama you have some visitors." Hitting his intercom button he said "Send them in Gina-chan and thank you" with that the door flew off its hinges and in stepped the leaders of the Raw clan Sarutobi now realized why his secretary sounded scared to death because he was to right now and the killing intent coming off of them had knocked out the Anbus hidden around the room if the six thuds they heard were any indication.

"Hokage we have some things to discuss like why the villagers were trying to kill the young boy in my arms who just so happens to be my God son and you are the one who told me and the clan he died."

"I never told you that he died and I sent someone to get you but they never returned so I thought you either killed them and did not care about him or he died on his way their since you live in the Continent known to us as the Death continent since most of the people from here that go there never return"

"the person that gave me the letter had a blank mask with the letters NE on it"

but before he could finish this the Hokage narrowed his eyes and growled out "Danzo and his fucking root anbu and most likely my old teammates did that with him but the root are Danzo's which I told him to stop since I don't believe in emotionless shinobi.

"Well if you will allow it we will take naruto and train him in our fighting styles ways of the Raw shinobi and than when it is time we will move and become a clan of Konoha but if anyone hurts my son since I am adopting right now they will meet the fury of the Raw clan as a whole and we have several people in the clan so don't even think that they will get off the hook."

Hiruzen nodded and told them that Naruto should be back in six years to become a genin and all that other stuff and so they left not to be seen again for six years but their would be a new bingo book entry before they came back and it would be the Phoenix Viper known as Naruto Orton.

**Well guys this is my last update for awhile don't know when I will be able to update or write a new story again but we are moving to a new state and then we have to get settled but I will still be reading so don't get mad if I don't update for awhile we had already been planning this for a few months and since Alexis gave birth to Cathrine we want her first good home to be where I grew up so we are moving but don't worry it won't be that long maybe a month or so but not that long anyway ja for now my friend and fans keep up with the reading and reviewing and when I get back on I will update with a vengeance so later until next I write**


	2. time skip skip exams to finals part 1

**Hey guys Scorpionking12 here with good new great news and oh my goodness this rocks news first is that I don't have to use my air card anymore we finally got internet second is I am updating stories if you want one tell me what it is and some will be rewritten since I don't like how they were going and third I am updating phoenix viper now so without further ado chapter 2**

Naruto had been trained by all of his dads friends and some rivals like R Truth who helped him in speed and teaching him how to rap Rey Mysterio Jr. teaching him swiftness and his signiture the 619 on chakra ropes which are chakra strings only stronger and can be made to float in mid air for the 619 to be performed he learned from the people that saved him as well he learned

the attitude adjustment or the real name the FU from John Cena the tomb stone Pile driver from the undertaker he learned the sweet chin music from Hbk and also learned the spear from Edge and learned a move that had not been used since a man named Brock Lesner left the clan in search of his own destiny he left instructions on his F-5 signature for a worthy successor and Naruto was that successor.

Naruto had also created his own move the venom death drop where he would lift his opponent and throw them in the air then use his Chakra to create a corrosive toxin to thinly coat his hands and then jump up after his opponent and throw them higher than he would land hold his hand up and have his opponent land on his hand back first breaking the spine and poisoning them if the spine breaking did not kill them then the toxin would finish the job slowly and painfully.

during his travels with his newfound family he met a couple of people that decided to join the clan with approval of the clan and its leaders of course these people were allowed in one in particular caught Naruto's eye her Name was Haku and she was a refugee from Kiri they had found her on a bridge in kiri and decided to allow her into the clan she was a beauty in Naruto's eyes and he even helped her cope with losing her mom and killing her sperm doner she had decided that that man was not her father since he tried to kill her and her mom and ended up killing her mom and her killing him.

they had started dating when they turned fourteen and had gone on dates Haku was sporting what Ninjas called a soul ring which could not be removed from the wearers body once it was put on and would expand when the fingers got bigger Naruto had gotten this for her on her sixteenth birthday and asked her to marry him she of course accepted it while giving him an early seventeenth birthday fuck which kept the others up all night and in the morning his Father Randy called him a man along with the other guys who all ended up getting hit by their wives / girlfriends.

Haku had giggled when they got hit and Naruto was grinnning like a chesire cat until his mom came in and scolded him his mom was a beauty she was the famed Samantha Speno or now Samantha Orton and loved her son but also did not like that he was turning out to be more like his father than he should be he had already started getting tattoos and they were evil looking he had Demons Devils ogres imps jersey devils wraiths wraths and orgs and orcs as well as an evil looking phoenix with a viper in its mouth.

Haku had gotten a tramp stamp that said Property of Naruto Orton the Phoenix Viper and Naruto loved it.

Now they are on their way to Konoha to enter the Chunin exams without telling anyone since they took longer to train than expected they told Sarutobi through Hawk mail that they would be there for the Chunin exams since they had to finish the training and all that he agreed but did not like it so now they were at the gates and entering and told to head to the hokage tower and to the office of the hokage.

"Alright we are going to see the hokage and get a district for ourselves since we will be moving here so you two go on a date or something just don't make your mom and I grandparents yet I don't think she could handle it" Randy said with Samantha looking at him with a glare. Naruto nodded and they took off in a black streak.

It was the day of the first exam which was easy for Naruto and Haku who were aloud as a two person squad just because there was no available teams and no extra genin so they had easily finished the first exam when a ball came through the window and unfurled into a banner with kunai in each corner to hold it up and in the middle said the sexy and still single sex

crazed Anko Mitirashi. in a puff of smoke a really hot purple haired kunoichi appeared she was about five eight and her hair was in a pinapple ponytail she had double c cup breasts adn did I forget to mention for some reason she was topless only wearing a short orange mini skirt. most guys were drooling a kid who they found out was named Sasuke Uchiha was not even looking at her opting to brood instead even the blood thirsty red head was drooling at the site of her while saying Mother wants me to fuck you under his breath but Naruto heard it.

"Ah Anko your early again and Why are you topless" asked Ibiki the proctor for the first exam.

"Well a black streak went by and blew off my clothes and I spent that time looking for my clothes since its my only pair and I could not find them so since you can't enter shops without a top on I had to come here wearing no top". she said Sheepishly.

"That would be my fault then I am that black streak you mentioned I travel that fast sorry" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Well don't let it happen again" she appeared in front of him giving him an eye full of her breasts up close and wispered in his ear or do I don't mind you are kind of hot and I am sure My girlfriend Kurenai would not mind since you seem to be one of those guys that can turn a gay woman straight or bi."

Naruto blushed and so did Haku since she kind of liked women as well but loved Naruto with a passion.

Naruto and Haku were the first ones to finish the second exam taking out a team from Taki they were a bunch of weaklings that thought that numbers beat strength so they ended up losing their scroll

it has been five days since the second exam and the preliminaries are starting all of them were the same except Lee faced a nin named Rex and won and Garra faced Dosu from sound and killed him

Naruto defeated Kiba with some of the moves he learned from his clan and Haku defeated her opponent a guy named Brick by flashing him and him being knocked out via a nosebleed and most the guys being knocked out in the sidelines and Lee and Gai ranting about unyouthfulness (Guys I just shivered typing that its that creepy)

the matches that would be held in a month would be at random so they had to come up with new ways to fight any of the opponents there.

Naruto and Haku left and would not be seen in the village for the next month to train.

Chunin finals starting

everyone was there in the stadium except for three people Naruto , Haku, and Sasuke Haku appeared in an ice shunshin and Hayate said if Naruto Uzumaki Orton does not get here in the next ten seconds he will be disqualified when they got down to four second a song started to play out of no where.

(Wayward son by Kansas)

Carry on my wayward son,  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high  
Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreamin', I can hear them say:

Carry on my wayward son,  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means that I don't know  
On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say:

Carry on my wayward son,  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more NO!

Carry on, you will always remember  
Carry on, nothing equals the splendor  
Now your life's no longer empty  
Surely heaven waits for you

Carry on my wayward son,  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry  
Don't you cry no more

Naruto had appeared half way through the song as well as a wrestling ring came out of the ground.

and a screen said he would be facing

**HAHAAH evil cliff hanger no not really but I want you to vote on who will face Naruto these are the choices**

**Sasuke male or female let me know if you want a female but if female will be in harem with Haku anko and Kurenai**

**Garra**

**Temari**

**Kankurou**

**Ino yes she beat sakura cause I hate sakura**

**Tenten**

**lee**

**Ivy from soul calibur only younger if her she is in the harem already but just letting you know you can pick her for hte fight**

**or taki from soul calibur also in harem**


End file.
